(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in the structure of a submerged motor and in particular to one which will stop working when it is above the water level.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the conventional submerged motor is designed for use in water so that once the water level in a container is lowered below submerged motor due to evaporation or the breaking of the container, the submerged motor will become overheated thereby possibly causing short circuiting and even causing a fire accident.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a submerged motor which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a submerged motor.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a submerged motor which includes a lower housing formed with a plurality of openings for passage of water, an upper housing engaged with a top of the lower housing and formed with a water outlet at a top thereof, a motor including a rotor and a solenoid enclosing the rotor and being fitted with a chamber of the upper housing, the chamber being in communication with the water outlet and has a hole communicated with the lower housing, the motor being electrically connected with a circuit board which is fitted in a recess of the upper housing, the circuit board being provided with a pair of sensors and connected with an electrical plug via a first electrical cord, an impeller being fixedly mounted on the rotor so that when the motor is turned on, the impeller will be rotated in unison with the rotor thereby forcing water of the outlet, and a cover configured to engage with the upper housing so as to close the recess thereby protecting the circuit board from damage.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved submerged motor which will stop rotating when it is above the water level.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved submerged motor which is safe in operation.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved submerged motor which is durable in use.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved submerged motor which will work only when both sensors are immersed in water.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved submerged motor which has a halogen light for adorning the fountain formed by the motor.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved submerged motor which will not be overheated to cause any accidents.
The foregoing objects and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.